El premio
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Akali gana una apuesta contra Evelynn, pero esta indecisa sobre la recompensa.


Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… solo hago esto porque, aun habiendo ganado YO la apuesta, a veces no me puedo negar a los pedidos cobayines de cierto roedor pijudo ;)

* * *

_**El premio**_

* * *

—Te gané.

Evelynn ya sabia el resultado. 3 a 0 para el equipo chino. Ni siquiera sabía porque había apostado en su contra realmente.

Solo con mirar la cara de Akali lo recordó.

"Supongo que sencillamente tenia mas curiosidad por saber que era lo que ella quería que realmente por ganar la apuesta"

—Ah… es verdad. Tu ganaste— admitió la mayor y solo con decir esto la sonrisa de la rapera se ensancho aún más— ¿Qué quieres?

—Tu dijiste "Lo que tu quieras" ¿No es así?

—Eso dije. La ganadora podía pedir lo que quiera a la otra… tu ganaste, ahora dime… ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Y no te puedes negar?

Evelynn sonrió mientras se acercaba a la otra, tomando con sus dedos su quijada, haciéndola incomodar.

—Estas generándome cierta… ansiedad— le confesó cerca de su rostro.

—Ah claro… perdón.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Bueno… hay algo que quiero… pero… no sé cómo pedírtelo.

—Puedes pedirme que me ponga las orejas que Ahri uso en el ultimo video mientras me das por detrás y créeme que no me burlare de ti.

—¡No voy a pedir algo como eso!

—¿Ah no?

—¡No! — gritó lo último alejándose un par de pasos.

—¿Quieres que le saque a Ahri fotos mientras se baña? Con mi sigilo no creo-

—¡Deja de mencionar a Ahri!

—¿Cambiaste tus gustos a Kai'sa? No te culpo, últimamente creo que tiene más encanto que-

—¡No quiero nada con Kai'sa tampoco!

—Mmm ¿Entonces quieres algo conmigo?

—¡Si! Es decir, no… más bien… tu fuiste la que perdió la apuesta, por supuesto que el asunto es contigo.

—¿Y bien?

—Quiero… hay una película que se estreno hace un par de días.

—¿Mmm?

—Si… bueno no tiene que ser hoy en realidad, pero… me preguntaba si tu… y yo… podríamos ir… ¿juntas?

—¿Eh?

—Quiero alguien con quien ir… porque… ammm

—Tus gustos y los de Kai'sa son más… parecidos ¿Por qué no se lo pides a ella?

—Claro, si… tienes razón— se apresuró a decir, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Evelynn se cruzo de brazos, viendo como la otra chica se alejaba, dándole la espalda, pero volvía a los pocos segundos.

—Dijiste que podía pedirte lo que quieras.

—¿Quieres pedirme que te acompañe a ver una estúpida película, que, déjame adivinar ¿Sí? Va de ninjas y monstruos, la cual seguramente moriré de aburrimiento ¿Eso vas a pedirme?

—Bueno… sí.

—Tienes la posibilidad de pedirme lo que sea, y a vas a pedir… 1 hora 40 minutos de mi tiempo sentada en una butaca, viendo una película.

—¿Sabes qué? Tiempo fuera… Necesito… hablar con alguien.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes razón… esta es una buena oportunidad… déjame… dame unos minutos.

—Está bien… creo.

* * *

—¡Ahri!

—Estoy ocupada, Kali— contestó la líder mientras disfrutaba de estirarse en su mullido puff mientras una revista de moda descansaba en su cabeza, cubriéndole el rostro— si Tu y Kai'sa volvieron a romper los anteojos de Evelynn y esta las quiere matar, solo recuérdale que en dos semanas las necesita con vidas para el concierto en Paris… eso debería bastar.

—No, no es eso. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿No puede esperar?

—…no… por favor.

—Agh…— se lamentó, tomando con pesar la revista de su rostro, alejándola para poder contemplar a su compañera— bien… dime.

—Necesito un consejo.

—No, creo que el platinado te quedaría horrible.

—¿Qué? No, no es eso… Estoy comenzándome a cansar de que la gente trate de adivinar que es lo que quiero.

—Ah, cariño, tu eres algo así como… predecible ¿Sabes? No puedes culpar a la gente.

—¿Ah sí? Pues si es tan fácil, dime tu ¿Qué es lo que quiero?

Ahri la miró con algo de aburrimiento, pero se tomó en serio las palabras y se acomodó mejor en su puff para mirar a Akali.

—Bien, estuviste como idiota vitoreando que tu equipo ganó, se que hiciste una apuesta con Evelynn porque lo mencionaste como 4 veces y los últimos 6 meses has estado más atenta a las… digamos "necesidades" de ella, así que… 1 mas 1, 2…— comenzó a decir mientras miraba hacia arriba— Evelynn se puso a tu disposición y no sabes que hacer ahora.

—… no soy "tan" predecible.

—Pídele algo que le cueste, será divertido.

—¿Y qué le cuesta?

—Bueno… ella siempre es una… perra ¿No? Es decir, amo a Eve, lo sabes, miembro muy importante del equipo, si… pero es una perra… pídele que no lo sea.

—¿Mmm?

—Querías ver esa estúpida película ¿No es así? Bien... ve más allá de eso.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pídele que vaya contigo ¡Pero! Que la disfrute. Dile que tu quieres sentir que la está pasando bien, que ella se encargue de que tú la pases bien, que sea amable, atenta, cariñosa contigo mientras ven la película.

—¿Puedes obligar a alguien que te guste algo que no?

—No honestamente, pero ella tendrá que fingirlo ¿Verdad? Seria divertido ver a Evelynn siendo amable y cariñosa para variar ¿No crees?

—Si… creo que te entiendo.

—Bien, de nada, ahora…

—Si, claro, gracias, Ahri.

—Si, si… ve en paz.

* * *

—Quiero una cita contigo.

Evelynn dejo de lado su celular para ver a Akali. La chica estaba parada en frente de ella, se mostraba seria y decidida, lo que no coincidía con el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Una cita.

—Si, una cita, pero no cualquier cita— insistió la rapera— Es una cita en la que tienes que ser buena conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que salgamos juntas y que no seas… tan… mala.

—¿Mala?

—Si, quiero que me escuches, veamos esa película, trates de disfrutarla, no puedes lanzar comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes, debes esforzarte para que yo la pase bien y te permitirás pasarla bien también conmigo… tratando de ser amable…

—¿Quieres que sea tu puta?

—¡¿En donde estoy diciendo que quiero que nos acostemos juntas?

—No, no, en serio. Hay una aplicación donde puedes pedir dama de compañía, son muy discretos… aunque caros.

—¡Yo te quiero a ti! — le aclaró, su sonrojo ya le llegaba hasta las orejas— Y yo gane la apuesta ¡Tu dijiste que podía ser lo que yo quiera! ¡Bien! ¡Pues yo quiero una cita contigo!

—Oh… ese nuevo tono imperativo, creo que me excite un poco.

—¡Cállate!

—Bien… acepto.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, voy a matar a Ahri.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. ¿A que hora es la función?

* * *

Akali ya había comprado los boletos. Esperaba llegar junto con Evelynn desde su apartamento, pero la chica parecía tener otros planes previos.

Comenzaba a preocuparle que sea un plan para dejarla esperando y que en realidad nunca apareciera, pero pronto logró verla llegar, caminando por la calle.

Eso era lo bueno de estar de viaje en un país que aún no las conocían tanto como en casa. Poder andar sin tanto temor a que las rodearan.

Siempre tenían que ser discretas y cuidarse.

Algo que en ese momento Evelynn no estaba teniendo en cuenta y se notaba.

La chica estaba vestida de una forma poco usual para ella. Con una falda blanca, ajustada y un top con tirantes, también blanco, que dejaba ver un poco la zona del ombligo. No llevaba sus habituales gafas y el cabello, recogido a medias, le caía por el hombro derecho.

Llamaba la atención de las personas en el lugar, pero no de una forma lasciva como acostumbraba.

Akali pensó que su compañera era muy hermosa, mas bien lo recordó. Fue perdiéndose en ese pensamiento que tardó en notar que ya la tenia en frente y aun ninguna de las dos se hablaban.

—Ah, si… hola— fue el torpe saludo que pudo dar luego de salir de su embelesamiento— tengo las entradas.

—Eso es estupendo— comentó al momento de darle una ligera sonrisa, que mantuvo mientras la miraba con paciencia.

Nuevamente la mente de Akali hizo una abrupta pausa.

No podía creer que de verdad estaba haciendo esto. Y sabia que no se trataba de la gran cosa para la mayoría, invitar a alguien al cine, pero ver a Evelynn allí, con ella, dispuesta a disfrutar de ese pequeño evento, la hacía sentirse extraña.

—Si… ¡sí! — se animó un poco más— ¿Quieres que compre algo? ¿Algún snack?

—Ha decir verdad, sí.

—¿Sí? — se extrañó al mismo tiempo que le ponía de buen humor poderle server a su compañera— dime.

—Tengo sed. Hace calor ¿No es así? Me gustaría algún refresco… cualquiera que sea de limón estará bien.

—Claro, en seguida.

—Te esperare aquí así entremos juntas ¿Esta bien?

Akali asintió a lo ultimo antes de pasar por la confitería del lugar.

No era tan terrible como pensó que seria.

* * *

Luego de la función, Evelynn rechazo el ir a comer algo, pero en cambio le propuso caminar por la ciudad, con la excusa de que no la conocía y hacia una buena noche.

Akali aceptó entusiásticamente.

Le habló sobre la película los primeros minutos, justo cuando pensaba que estaba siendo pesada, Evelynn complementaba la conversación con algún comentario que solo hacia entusiasmar mas a la otra chica.

Poco a poco la conversación tomo un rumbo familiar y relajado. Hablaron sobre sus compañeras, sobre su carrera, la comida en los últimos lugares que conocieron, las personas.

—Es realmente genial, de verdad que si… las giras, los estadios llenos— comenzó a decir con cierto desdén al pensarlo.

—¿Pero? — trató de animarla Evelynn.

—¿No crees…? no lo sé. ¿Qué falta algo más?

—¿Qué falta algo?

—No, no… mas bien… siento que yo soy el problema.

—No te entiendo.

—Creo que yo quiero… necesito mas ¿Sabes?

Evelynn miró de costado a la más chica, parecía perderse en sus pensamientos por unos momentos.

Caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio, sumidas en sus propios asuntos.

—¿Sabes? — comenzó Evelynn rompiendo la serenidad— siempre he pensando en ti como una chica muy ambiciosa… y si lo veo así… no hay realmente algo que pueda decirte cuando quieres seguir adelante.

—¿Crees que soy ambiciosa?

—Lo eres.

—Bueno, la que quiere docenas de autos deportivos eres tú ¿No es cierto?

—Si, es verdad. Se lo que quiero… ¿Y tú?

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una heladería cercana. El ambiente adentro parecía refrescante.

—¿Quieres ir por un helado antes de regresar? —preguntó aun viendo en esa dirección.

—Preferiría ya volver, ha sido una larga jornada… pero— comenzó a extender sus palabras— si quieres ir por un helado, supongo que eso hare.

El ultimo comentario puso en alerta a Akali, quien miró con curiosidad a la mayor.

—Está bien, vamos— animó Evelynn, encaminándose.

—No, espera, dijiste que estabas cansada, está bien… regresemos.

—Bueno, pero no se trata de lo que yo quiera esta noche ¿Verdad?

Esta vez la rapera puso mala cara, por su parte Evelynn estaba verdaderamente desorientada con el cambio de temperamento.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Regresemos.

* * *

Akali entró primero al apartamento. Una nota en la mesa de entrada llamó su atención.

"Ya que ustedes dos salieron y seguro cenaran afuera, me lleve a Kai'sa conmigo. Tómenlo como una doble cita por separados con su miembro "favorito" de la banda"

La nota terminaba con una chibi cara de Ahri sacando la lengua.

—Salieron— anuncio Akali, arrugando la nota hasta hacerla una pelota y tirarla en el basurero más cercano.

—Que conveniente…

—Si, bueno. Me iré a dormir ahora.

—Pensé que podríamos pedir un delivery ¿Comida china quizás?

—Si tu tienes hambre puedes hacerlo, yo prefiero irme a dormir.

—¿Así es como terminas tus citas?

La pregunta la puso de mal humor de nuevo, mirando a Evelynn, esperando que ella sola agregara algo más, pero no lo hizo, solo se le quedo viendo de forma expectante.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si este es el final de la cita, me preguntaba si esa era tu forma de terminarla.

—Claro… ya terminamos. Gracias por todo. La pasé muy bien. — comenzó a decir en un tono claramente sarcástico.

—La pasé muy bien también— comentó con un tono mas sincero mientras en tres veloces pasos se acercó lo suficiente a Akali como para poder besarla.

Akali aun miraba de reojo a su compañera mientras sentía los suaves labios en los suyos, quería esto, pero su orgullo pudo mas y terminó por empujarla.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Nada! — contestó cubriéndose con el puño los labios, evitando ver a la otra.

—¿Fue algo que dije?

—¡Deja de comportarte así! ¡¿Quieres?!

Nuevamente Evelynn le daba una mirada confundida pero tranquila.

—¿"Así"?

—Lo estas fingiendo todo ¿No es así?

Ahora tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo por no burlarse de la menor. Creyó haberlo logrado, pero cuando Akali al miró de vuelta pudo notar que en el enojo aumentaba.

—No te entiendo ¿No fue lo que me pediste en primer lugar? — trató de razonar con ella de manera apacible, sin provocarla más.

—Si, pero… ¿De verdad lo fingiste todo?

—No, realmente me estaba divirtiendo contigo— contestó con honestidad, acercándose nuevamente— sabes como mantener entretenida a tu cita.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, Evelynn.

—No, en serio, tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que pedirías, y cuando viniste con todo esto… solo me dio mas curiosidad— admitió, tocando con cuidado su rostro, tratando de hacer un acercamiento mas tibio y cómodo— ¿Pero sabes? Quería llegar a este momento, cuando estamos a solas… para saber cómo seguía la cita.

Trató un corto beso alejándose al instante para analizar a la menor, parecía aun dudar de la honestidad de la mayor.

—Estoy segura que disfrutaste nuestra cita hasta ahora… ¿De verdad me vas a privar de esta parte? — preguntó con cierto pesar en su vos— es lo que había estado esperando… donde mas curiosidad tenia en saber que harías…

—Evelynn yo…— comenzó a decir, pero fue callada nuevamente por los labios de la mayor— yo no quiero que seas… tú no eres…

—¿Mmm?

—No voy a pedirte que hagas este tipo de cosas si no quieres.

—Pero yo quiero que me pidas— le confeso aún muy cerca de su rostro— se que lo que a ti te gusta, pero siempre hacemos lo que yo quiero ¿No es así? Todo porque tu odias romper esa imagen que tienes, la de chica mala y seria, reservada y terca… pero en realidad te gustan estas cosas.

Las palabras se alargaban mientras Evelynn abrazaba el cuello de la otra y depositaba cortos besos en sus labios.

—Te gusta cálido y lento… eres toda una romántica ¿No es así?

—No… yo no…

—Ya sabes, ruda en la calle, pero tierna entre las sabanas.

Esta vez el beso duro mas tiempo, tratando de profundizar en el punto al que quería llegar.

—Esta vez haremos todo lo que tu quieras… quiero eso también, de verdad— puntualizó esforzándose porque la otra entendiera la necesidad— quiero saber a donde quieres llegar y como. Así que por favor… ordéname.

* * *

Fue raro haberlo pedido, pero una vez que ya tenia a Evelynn en la cama, arriba de ella, mientras las caricias y los besos se volvían mas insistentes, lo extraño paso a ser familiar, y lo familiar a cómodo y placentero.

—¿De verdad estas bien con esto?

Evelynn no pudo evitar reír ante esto.

—¿Con tener sexo?

—No… sé que comúnmente estás de acuerdo con eso. Me refería a hacerlo… conmigo… así.

—Si… me siento un poco impaciente porque te tomas tu tiempo, pero esta vez lo haremos así… me acoplare a tu ritmo.

—Lo siento.

—No arruines el ambiente, cariño— le recomendó mientras la besaba.

Las manos de Evelynn ya tocaban el abdomen del ninja por debajo de su ropa, pero no lo suficiente como para que esta sintiera que la estaban apurando.

Sola, Akali se alejó y ella misma se puso las manos en el comienzo de su camiseta. Se la quitó recibiendo un cálido beso de Evelynn al instante que encontraban su rostro de nuevo.

—¿Puedo? — preguntó, tocando con sus dedos la ropa superior de la más grande.

Akali no esperó una respuesta, la prenda se deslizó del cuerpo de Evelynn sin ningún problema y ahora podía ver su negro sostén en contraste con su blanco tono de piel.

—Son tan grandes…

Nuevamente la asesina rio por lo bajo haciendo sonrojar a la otra.

—Quiero decir… siempre pensé que tu cuerpo es tan… "femenino" a comparación del mío.

—Si, tengo pechos mas grandes, es verdad ¿Y qué?

—Nada… solo…

—Mmm los pechos de Ahri son más pequeños que los míos ¿Te sientes mejor con ese tipo de anatomía?

Akali pestañó varias veces, tratando de asimilar mejor el rostro que tenía en frente ahora.

Era verdad que Evelynn solía meterse con ella de esa forma, siempre lo hacia para incomodarla o hacerla desesperar. Y si, la sonrisa de burla no tardó en aparecer en su rostro, pero esto no quito la idea que acababa de formarse en su cabeza.

—Evelynn— la llamó al tiempo que ponía una mano en su mejilla, haciendo que esa sonrisa se disminuyera un poco— ¿Es posible que…? Tu…

—¿Yo? — la animó de forma impaciente.

—¿Acaso estás celosa de Ahri?

La pregunta salió con una mirada totalmente concentrada en ella. Fue esta concentración lo que le permitió al ninja ver las intenciones de la asesina antes de que sucediera.

—¡No puedes defenderte con sarcasmos y bromas pesadas! — le advirtió a tiempo— aún estamos en nuestra cita… se buena.

—¿Quieres que mienta?

—No, la verdad ¿Estás celosa de Ahri?

—Si.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tu siempre le pones tanta atención. La tienes siempre en cuenta. Apuesto a que la piensas mas que a nadie. No lo sé… siento envidia. Eres atractiva para mí, te quiero para mí, pero tú tienes la cabeza en ella.

—Eres idiota— las palabras le salieron con naturalidad, sin intención de ofenderla realmente— es verdad, a mí me gustaba Ahri… si no fuera por ella ni siquiera habría contemplado meterme al grupo, pero… las cosas son diferentes desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, todo el tiempo pienso en ti.

Akali pudo ver como la expresión sarcástica era remplazada por una de hastió, inclusive podía ver como se estrujaba un poco la nariz de Evelynn ante el comentario. Ahora era su turno de reír.

—Cuando te dicen cosas así, no sabes cómo reaccionar ¿Eh?

—Cállate.

—Es como ver a algún animal al que le tiran sal o pimienta y no le gusta.

—Ahora me comparas con los animales, vas muy bien en tu cita— comentó con sarcasmo, pero inmediatamente su cuello fue rodeado, atrayéndola al rostro de la otra hasta que se besaron.

—Yo solo pienso en ti… como… todo el tiempo. No estés celosa de Ahri. Si lo que querías era mi atención, la tienes toda. Soy toda tuya, Eve.

—Detente… agh… vas a hacer que me dé algo.

—Entonces, si te parece bien, seguiré ordenándote— con este nuevo comentario, la mayor volvía a mirarle— bésame más.

No tardó en obedecer, tomando un ritmo mas acelerado, mas invasivo. Sus manos ya bajaban de a poco los jeans de la rapera, no llegándolos a quitar, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera encontrarse con su ropa interior de una manera cómoda.

—Tócame más— pidió ya entre jadeos, cuando los dedos de Evelynn insistían en la tela ya húmeda—tócame más.

—¿Cómo quieres que te toque? — le preguntó, aunque ahogándola con un nuevo beso, para posponer la respuesta y así meterse con su paciencia.

—Eve… por favor.

—No, cariño, tu debes ordenar ¿Recuerdas? Tú tienes el control…

—Bien… entonces…

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que saques tus dedos de ahí… y… pongas tu boca.

Algo en el vientre de Evelynn la tomó tan desprevenida, que no pudo evitar la sonrisa lasciva que le brindaba ahora. Akali inclusive podía ver que sus ojos amarillos brillaban aún más.

—¿Quieres que te la chupe?

—No digas-

—No, corazón, dilo con propiedad, estás ordenando, no trates de embellecer tus palabras para que suenen más correctas.

—Solo hazlo.

—Dame ordenes claras, amor.

—Evelynn…— la llamó con necesidad, aun sus dedos la estimulaban por arriba de la tela— hazlo… quiero… quiero que me lamas… quiero venirme en tu boca… por favor.

La mayor sabía que no conseguiría más, pero le pareció mas que suficiente. Se alejó de su rostro, arrastrándose hasta llegar a la cintura de la chica. Se deshizo rápidamente de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Abrazo sus piernas y metió su cabeza entre ellas

—Ah…— fue le débil jadeo que dio al sentir como su compañera apoyaba toda la lengua en sus carnes.

Sentía que sus piernas eran frágiles y no sabia que movimiento hacer, el sentimiento empeoro cuando la lengua de Evelynn comenzaba a moverse con insistencia.

Puso una de sus manos en la cabellera de la chica.

No era el primer trabajo oral de Evelynn, por lejos no lo era. Y siempre había odiado cuando le agarraban el cabello, pero fue justamente la forma en la que Akali lo estaba haciendo que pensó que la chica era diferente.

No la tiraba, ni la lastimaba, menos aun la insistía en apurarse por la desesperación.

Podía verla de reojo, y si, la chica parecía en aprietos, sin saber cómo llegar a más. Pero el tacto para con ella era suave. Acariciaba su cabeza con cuidado, aunque sus dedos temblaban al igual que sus piernas.

La esperaba mientras la miraba con miedo y cariño al mismo tiempo.

—Evelynn…

"Esta bien" pensó la aludida, cerrando los ojos, sin necesidad que se le dijera nada. Puso mas fuerza en sus brazos, para sujetarla con firmeza, y comenzó a succionar. Intercalaba su lengua con besos que agarraban los pliegues y cuando sintió los gemidos y exaltaciones de la otra, pronta a llegar, solo se dedicó a presionar.

Dejó la zona, dando besos en los muslos de la chica, viéndola como se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo, teniendo todo el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Lo hice bien? — preguntó, aun besando parte de las piernas, subiendo por el marcado abdomen.

Akali asintió un par de veces.

—¿Quieres que hagamos más?

La rapera se tomó su tiempo para recuperarse y luego alejo su brazo, buscando la mirada de la otra.

—¿Tu… quieres hacer más? — preguntó con cuidado, mientras tomaba una posición más de sentada y Evelynn se acomodaba a horcajadas en su cintura.

—Estoy satisfecha, si es lo que preguntas.

—… pero yo no hice nada.

—Oh, cariño. No todo es penetrar ¿Sabes?

—¿Estás segura? — preguntó, y Evelynn podía ver en su rostro cierto cansancio.

¿Ya era tan tarde?

—Sí.

Akali no insistió más, simplemente dejo descansar su cabeza en los pechos de Evelynn mientras la abrazaba para sostenerse mejor.

—De verdad… pienso mucho en ti— confesó sin que la otra pudiera verla— de verdad me gustas.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Charla de ebrios? ¿Te pones así cuando estas a punto de dormir?

—Todavía estamos en una cita… se buena.

—Lo fui… y ya va siendo tiempo de terminar esta cita ¿No crees?

—… si.

—Bien.

—Quiero pedir una última cosa.

—Está bien.

—Durmamos juntas.

—¿Mmm?

Akali acomodó mejor su abrazo, mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarla de cerca.

—Pasemos la noche juntas ¿Esta bien?

—De verdad no me gusta mucho esa idea. Me gusta tener mi propia cama para descasar ¿Sabes? No duermo bien con alguien al lado… sé que suena irónico, pero-

—No, lo entiendo, de verdad… ¿Te parece entonces que te quedes hasta que yo me quede dormida?

—… supongo que eso es más accesible, sí.

—Bien. Hagamos eso.

Akali dejó que la mayor se bajara de su cintura y se acomodara a su lado.

Ni siquiera sabia si ella iba a ser capaz de dormir en esa posición o si estaba realmente cómoda para hacerlo.

Se dedicaba a mirar a Evelynn que al mismo tiempo estaba de costado, contemplándola.

—Deja que te abrace—ordenó la rapera, recordando que era mejor decirlo así que pedirle permiso— date vuelta.

Evelynn sonrió, pero obedeció al pedido.

Solo unos segundos y sintió como la otra chica la rodeaba con los brazos y le besaba la nuca, para después acomodar su cabeza en algún sector de su cabello.

—Una romántica…— se burló la mayor, y por respuesta sintió que le mordían el lóbulo de la oreja, para luego comenzar a besarla en la zona, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara con un temblor por la sorpresa.

Su cabeza se giró buscando los labios insistentes en su cuello, hasta que logró conectar con ellos.

Podía sentir la mano de Akali tocando la copa de su sostén.

—¿Estás segura? — preguntó la menor, cortando el beso. La otra chica no sabia a que se refería— de que no quieres hacer mas esta noche, me refiero.

Evelynn sonrió mientras volvía a besarla, perfilando su cuerpo a estar de frente ahora, atrayéndola por completo y pegándose a la más chica.

—Tu definitivamente sabes como mantener entretenida a tu cita.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Lemon Akalynn para la razaaaaa!


End file.
